The Fire Within
by Pedz
Summary: The Famous Fireman Sam and his team are on tour nearby Adventure Bay, when a fire threatens the town they quickly respond, the PAW Patrol arrive but the fire's under-control. Leaving Marshall feeling useless, he mysteriously vanishes without a trace and the Fire flares up again. Can two teams of epic heroes find Marshall before the Fire does?
1. Arrival

**This story is a mixture between two popular kids TV shows, Fireman Sam and PAW Patrol. I hope you enjoy it, please leave feedback. I love to hear what you guys think, Excuse errors.**

* * *

 **1: Arrival**

 **~In PontyPandy~**

Elvis was trying to pack all of his stuff in the storage compartment of Jupiter, but no matter how hard he tried it the door wouldn't shut.

"Elvis" Penny laughs walking over to him. "Do you really need to bring Dolly? She'll be fine here."

"Yes! Poor Dolly can't be left alone, she'll feel left out, she has feelings too!" Elvis put tries shutting the door again but it won't close. "Uh Penny do you think you can give me a hand?" He chuckles nervously.

Penny rolls her eyes. "Of course, here let me" But she couldn't close it either. "I don't think Dolly can come Elvis, I'm sorry."

Elvis dropped his gaze to the ground. "I can't leave her behind."

"You don't have to." Sam smiles walking over with a long suitcase. "I got this just for her, it's her own comfy house until we get to Foggy Bottom."

"Aw! Thanks Sam!." Elvis ran over to him and hugged Sam before saying. "Wait, Foggy Bottom? What kind of place is that?"

"A town located a fair distance from here, the Mayor asked you go and visit it while you are on tour." Station Officer Steele says walking over with a map. "I hope you don't get lost Sam."

Sam took the map. "Not to worry Sir, we won't get lost. This new GPS Tom gave us works brilliantly Sir."

"Station Officer Steele why aren't you coming?" Elvis asks as Penny puts Dolly into the suitcase.

"Well Elvis someone has to stay behind, in-case there's an emergency." Penny chuckles.

Elvis scratches the back of his neck. "I didn't think of that."

"You best get going Sam, it's a long way." Station Officer Steele smiles. "Take care."

"We will sir." Sam jumped in the drivers seat of Jupiter.

Elvis got in next to him, while Penny went in Venus.

Station Officer Steel waved and watched as his team drove down the Fire Station driveway. "I'll miss you." He says to himself.

 **~At The LookOut, In Adventure Bay~**

It was getting late in the evening, Ryder was on the balcony watching the pups playing together.

"Pups, time for bed." Ryder calls out to them.

"But Ryder, we haven't finished tag yet." Rubble complains sighing. "Marshall it's your turn."

The pups looked around for the dalmatian but he wasn't there.

"Where is he anyway?" Rocky questions looking at Chase who shrugs.

Skye walks over to Marshall's pup-house. "Marshall you in here?"

"Yeah," He replies with a poster in his paws.

"What is that?" Skye walked into his pup-house.

Marshall grinned. "The Pontypandy Fire Brigade is on tour, they're going to Foggy Bottom."

"Ew, why Foggy Bottom? and not here." Skye asks causing Marshall to shrug. "Why don't we see if Ryder will let us go meet them."

"Nah, I don't really want to go." Marshall lowers his eyes.

"Why not? You love that fireman, what's his name?"

"Sam."

"Yeah, why wouldn't you want to meet him?" Sky questions worried.

Marshall looks up at her, sitting down he sighed. "Because Fireman Sam is such a better fireman then me, his rescues are amazing, I wish I was as good as him."

"Aw Marshall, you are like him if not better." She grins hugging him. "Come on lets go ask R-"

She's cut off by Ryder himself who had overheard the conversation. "I was planning on taking you to meet them in 2days." He smiles kneeling down. "I already knew about their tour."

"Really Ryder!?" Marshall leaps out of his pup-house into Ryder's arms.

"Yes pup," Ryder giggles patting his head. "In-face why don't we all go meet them?"

"I-I don't know Ryder, meeting a famous Fireman is totally scary. I can't imagine how big his water canons are, I don't really want to get sprayed by them." Rocky shakes at the feeling of being wet.

Chase laughs. "Rocky not all fireman will spray you,"

"Yeah, just clumsy pups." Marshall plays with his front paws.

The pups look at him then each other.

Ryder pats Marshall's head. "Marshall, how about you have a good night sleep then tomorrow we'll talk about it more."

"Ok Ryder," Marshall turns around and walks back into his pup-house. "Goodnight pups."

"Good night Marshall." They all say in sync.

The next morning, the sun was just beginning to rise. Marshall yawns walking into the Lookout.

"You're up early pup." Ryder smiles, he's sitting on a chair playing on his pup-pad.

"Morning Ryder." Marshall says approaching him. "Uh, Ryder can I talk to you?"

Ryder puts his pup-pad in his pocket, then picked Marshall up. "Sure, it's about Fireman Sam isn't it?"

Marshall nods, lowering his eyes. "I really want to meet him, but I doubt he'd want to meet such a clumsy pup like me."

"You might be clumsy Marshall, but you're a great fire pup without you our team wouldn't be the PAW Patrol, you're amazing Marshall." Ryder kisses the top of his head. "Stop doubting yourself, oh and I've already booked us in to meet the Pontypandy Fire brigade"

Marshall gulps. "What if he doesn't like me?"

"He will love you, so will Penny and Elvis." Ryder giggles putting him on the ground. "They arrive in Foggy Bottom around lunch time today, we will meet them tomorrow morning."

"Thanks Ryder, you're the best." Marshall smiles then walks over to his bowl in which he begins to eat his breakfast.

 **~Outside of Adventure Bay~**

Sam, had pulled over due to Elvis complaining his legs were hurting. Penny took this chance to have some breakfast, followed by a short morning jog.

Arriving back she saw Sam standing beside Jupiter. "Sam? you ok?'

"Oh, I'm fine." Sam turns around with a smile, "How was the jog?"

"Good, nothing like stretching your legs after a long night drive." She smiles stopping beside him.

Elvis was doing some exercises. "We should make those seat more comfortable, my legs are killing me." he complains frowning.

Penny giggles.

"I told you not to bring Dolly's suitcase in the front with you, but you didn't listen." Sam shakes his head softly laughing.

"Well she can't go in the back, it's to bumpy for her." Elvis counters still frowning.

Sam turns to Penny, "Did you see anything exciting on your jog Penny?"

She nods, "I saw a sign up a head at a intersection, it read _Adventure Bay home of the PAW Patrol_ "

"Paw Patrol?" Sam raises a brow.

"Oh! I've seen them on the news, apparently they're a group of dogs well pups they perform rescues around here." Elvis explains. "They have a fire pup too."

Sam rubs his chin. "Ah, now I remember Station Officer Steele said something about us meeting a group of pups tomorrow, must be them."

"Should be buy some treats for them? Maybe some toys." Elvis suggests

Penny chuckles. "No Elvis, we're not here to play with them."

"But," Elvis frowns again.

"Stop frowning, if the wind changes you'll be stuck like that." Penny teases taking a sip of her water bottle.

"I'm sure you can play with them Elvis." Sam puts his hand on Elvis's shoulder.

Penny smells the air. "Can anyone else smell that?"

Elvis looks around, then smells his armpits. "Sorry I forgot deodrant."

"It's not that." Penny laughs shakes her head then says. "I smell-"

"Smoke!" Sam points to a large mountain not far away. "It's a forest fire! come on looks like we'll have to put this one out before we do anything."

"Right'o Sam." Penny runs to Venus as Sam and Elvis get in Jupiter.

 **~At Jake's Mountain~**

Jake was cutting some firewood ready for a surprise birthday party for Everest who's birthday was in 4 days.

"Jake why do we need so much wood?" Everest questions pulling her sled over to him. "We don't need this much."

"Oh right, it's for uh-um-" Jake rubs his neck, Everest raises a brow. "It's totally for the PAW Patrol, Ryder said they're having a fire later this week."

"Cool! Are we invited?" Everest asks jumping up and down. "Cuz you know I just love a good Bonfire, it means there will be yummy marshmallows!"

Jake laughs helping her unpack the sled. "Man, I don't know if we'll have time to go, you know with the school holiday's coming up it'll be really busy here."

"But Jake-" Everest's eyes turn towards the slops. "Look!" She points to the forest below the mountain. "Jake! It's a forest fire!"

Smoke rose high in the air, flames could be seen lighting up the morning sky.

"Oh no, that's not good man." Jake turns back to Everest. "Call Ryder girl."

She nods activating her pup-tag. "Ryder are you there?

 _"Everest, It's Ryder what's the problem?"_

"There's a forest fire near Jake's Mountain, Ryder it's heading towards Adventure Bay!" Everest almost yells.

"Man there's campers in that forest too!" Jake adds worried.

 _"Don't worry Everest, and Jake, we have the perfect pup for this. The PAW Patrol will handle it, no job is too big no pup is too small!"_

Everest smiles as Ryder ends the call.

Ryder presses on the pups symbols. "PAW Patrol to the Lookout!"

* * *

 **A/N: There it is! Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. I do apologize that there wasn't much Sam in it, I promise he'll be making more appearances as the story goes on.**

 **As pairings go, it's a Marshall/Everest pairing.**


	2. Fire, Love and Disappearance

**Pre-A/N: I'm back! probably errors... please ignore em**

* * *

 **2: Fire, Love and Disappearance**

The pups arrived at the lookout, Marshall seeing the smoke was concerned but also excited there hadn't been a fire in some time.

"Marshall buddy by looking at the smoke are you sure you can put it out?" Chase asks walking into the elevator.

Marshall huffs. "Of course I can! Why are you do you always doubt me Chase!?" he hissed, causing Chase to frown. "You and the other pups always think everything is to dangerous for me!"

"Dude chill, we'we only concewned." Zuma says walking behind him.

"Yeah the last few rescues didn't go to well," Rubble points to Marshall's front paw which was in a bandage.

Marshall sighs, "I had a few accidents,"

"Just a few? Marshall you've sprained your paw 4 times now, and almost caused Everest to fall off that cliff." Chase says looking directly at him. "You've become more clumsy lately."

"I have not!" Marshall yells, as the elevator goes up.

"Don't be so mean to him." Rocky sighs, rolling his eyes. "All of those times wasn't his fault."

"Oh you mean like when he sprayed you with his hose? And you ended up stuck in that box?" Skye chuckles at the memory.

The elevator reaches the top and all the pups run out apart from Marshall.

Ryder approaches him. "You ok pup?" he asks kneeling down.

Marshall stares at his bandaged paw. "W-why do I have to be so clumsy?"

"I'll talk to you about that later," Ryder stands up. "Right now, there's a forest fire and needs to be put out. I'll need all paws on deck for this one, and Marshall you will be in-charge."

"What!?" Chase stares at Marshall who looks shocked. "Why him!?"

"Because he's the fire pup Chase." Ryder smiles. "Paw Patrol is on a roll!"

 **~Near Jake's Mountain~**

Sam, Penny and Elvis had just arrived at the forest fire, Everest and Jake also arrived.

"Ha-ha man since when did Adventure Bay get a Fire Brigade?" Jake asks as he and Everest walk up to Elvis.

Everest frowns, "We didn't Jake."

"Hey cool! Sam look! It's one of those talking pups." Elvis kneels beside Everest and starts scratching her ear.

Sam chuckles rolling his eyes. "Elvis focus, we need to get his fire under control."

"But we-" Jake's cut off.

"Sam look out!" Penny yells seeing a branch on fire fall towards them.

Sam quickly pushes Jake out of the way, the branch landing on the ground behind them. "Great fires of London! That was a close one, thanks Penny."

Penny puts the burning branch out with the hose from Jupiter. "That's ok Sam, luckily this fire isn't that big." She says, as she and Elvis manage to put the fire under control.

"That was awesome!" Everest cheers, "My goodness, I just realized you're-"

"Sam." He says nodding.

"Fireman Sam! The same Fireman Sam who does all of those rescues on the news!?" Everest gasps, mouth opening wide in surprise.

"What about us? We're Sam's team too you know." Elvis frowns crossing his arms.

Penny laughs. "And who might you be?" She says to the pup and human.

"I'm Everest, the PAW Patrol's snow pup, and this is Jake." She grins wagging her tail.

"Speaking of the pups, look here they come." Jake points behind Jupiter.

Ryder and the pups pull up with shocked expressions to see Sam standing there with his team.

"You must be Ryder." Sam says spraying the last of the flames with his hose.

"Yep! And this is my team, Chase, Marshall, Rocky, Rubble, Skye and Zuma, it looks like you've already met Everest." He says with a smile then turns to his pups.

Marshall smirks at Chase. "Look how awesome Sam is!"

Chase rolls his eyes. "Well your hero did your job, the fires out" He returns the smirk, causing Marshall to lower his head. "Hey buddy-"

"Shut up Chase!" He snaps then bites his bottom lip. "You all think I'm useless because I'm clumsy! When I'm not! I was looking forward to fighting this fire!."

"Even you couldn't have done what Sam and his team did buddy, the fire was too b-" Chase is cut off.

"Looks like we're not needed here, the fires already out." Ryder states the obvious.

"It's not out, just under control." Penny wipes her face with her hand, walking over. "I'm Penny,"

"Dude you guys awe totally awesome!" Zuma jumps down from his hovercraft.

Skye lands her helicopter and nods in agreement. "Yeah! I saw you putting that fire out from the air! Amazing!"

"It's what we do." Sam smiles turning his hose off. "Penny, lets get this place locked down no one comes anywhere near this forest until we know it's safe."

"Right'o Sam." Penny runs to Jupiter and gets out traffic cones and road signs.

"I can help her Ryder sir." Chase says driving his truck and parks near Jupiter.

Ryder chuckles but nods. "Penny, Chase is our Police pup."

"Thanks but I got this" Penny smiles, Chase lowers his head. "Then again I guess I could use some help, you know this area I don't."

"Cool!" Chase grins jumping out of his truck.

Ryder watches Chase go off with Penny, then looks back at his pups. "Marshall are you ok? You've been quiet." He says walking over to Marshall's truck.

"I-yeah I'm fine Ryder." Marshall flashes a fake smile, Ryder raises a brow. "I fine really, just disappointed I didn't get to put the fire out."

Before Ryder can answer, Sam walks over and says. "Pleasure to meet you Marshall."

"Yeah." Is all Marshall replies.

Sam sees how disappointed Marshall looks, then gets an idea. "Would you like to help me m-"

"Nah I'm just gonna go back to the Lookout." Marshall reverses and begins to drive away, but Everest jumps in front of him causing Marshall to hit the brakes. "What are you doing!? I could've hit you!"

"You're not ok are you?" She jumps into his truck with him. "I can see the hurt in your eyes."

Marshall shakes his head, trying to stop tears which are threatening to fall. "I-I just, I-I was looking forward to this mission, but to see your hero doing your job-it hurts Everest."

She engulfs him in a hug, rubbing his back. "You're still my hero."

"Huh?" Marshall separates from her. "What do you mean?" He asks puzzled

Everest rolls her eyes playfully and giggles. "Stop acting so cute, you're adorable." She kisses his cheek, causing his eyes to widen then she whispers into his ear. "The crush you have on me, isn't one sided."

Marshall instantly feels heat spreading to his cheeks. "Y-y-you like me t-too?"

She hums in response and pushes him onto his back, then stands above him. "I've always liked you Marshall," She rubs his belly with her paws, tracing the outline of his spots. "Even though you're clumsy and kinda a clown" Everest brings her muzzle close to his, a spark in her eye. "But that's what I love about you." With that she presses her mouth to his.

Their lips move in sync, Marshall flips Everest over onto her back so now he's above her never breaking the kiss, his tongue brushes against her mouth in which she parts giving him access, soon the kiss becomes a bit heated until they both are forced to pull apart gasping for air.

Marshall grins and chuckles. "Never would have guessed we'd make out in my truck." He says sitting up.

"Me either, and I don't regret it." Everest leans over and kisses his cheek. "Better get back to Jake, I'll see you later."

"Oh alright," Marshall grabs her and kisses her deeply, she giggles. "S-sorry.." He blushes letting her go.

Everest smirks, she begins to bombard him with licks starting at his neck, a moan slips out his mouth.

A cough has both of them separating and turning around to see Jake standing there, cheeks flushed and mouth open. "D-did I interrupt something?"

"Um-nah I was just leaving." Marshall chuckles then gives Everest a quick peak, she smiles and jumps into Jake's arms. Marshall then drives off towards Adventure Bay.

Jake lifts a eyebrow at the husky in his arms. "Care to tell me what I just witnessed?"

"N-nothing.." Everest flutters her eye lashes causing Jake to laugh.

"So you and Marshall huh? Man never saw that one coming." He says sarcastically.

Everest chuckles and says, "Then you're not as smart as I thought Jake."

He face palms himself. "I was being sarcastic, I think everyone is aware you and Marshall have a crush on each other." He laughs, "But what I just saw, looks more then a crush."

"Sh!" Everest puts her paw on his mouth, then points to Sam who is walking over to them. "Hey Sam."

Sam stops next to Jake. "We're going to head into Adventure Bay with Ryder, Jupiter and Venus's water tanks need to be refilled, could you keep an eye on this area for us?"

"Yeah man, totally no problem we can do that." Jake says putting Everest on the ground.

 **~In Adventure Bay~**

Roughly 30 minutes later, Sam, Penny and Elvis arrive at the Lookout with Ryder and the pups.

Everyone gets out of their vehicles, but Rubble notices something.

"Ryder!" Rubble yells running over to the young leader.

Ryder parks his ATV and jumps off. "Yes Rubble what's wrong?"

Chase and Skye both look at each other then at the empty spot where Marshall's Pup-House should be.

"Marshall's missing?" Sam asks walking over with Penny and Elvis.

Ryder nods pulling out his pup-pad, he presses on Marshall's symbol. "Marshall? Are you there?"

" _Ryder? It's Jake._ " His face appears on Ryder's pup-pad screen. " _We were on our way home and found Marshall's truck, and his pup-tag._ "

" _Jake I found blood, I think it's Marshall's_ " Everest voices comes across filled with worry.

Ryder almost drops his pup-pad, "We have to find him! Jake where are you?"

" _At the bottom of the road to my Mountain, and Ryder that's not all._ " Jake turns the screen towards the Forest, smoke could be seen rising high in the air. " _The fire.._ "

"Great Fire's of London! It's flared up again!" Sam suddenly says peering over Ryder's shoulder, causing him to jump. "Penny, Elvis we need to refill Jupiter and Venus fast!"

"On it Sam." Both Penny and Elvis say in sync.

 **~Near Jake's Mountain~**

Everest looks at the pool of blood in front of her, tears falling down her eyes.

"Hey girl, it will be ok Ryder will find him." Jake kneels down putting his hand on her head.

She shakes her head, wiping the tears away. "But Jake, what happened to him? he just vanished."

"I don't know Everest," Jake looks back at Marshall's truck which is parked on the side of the road.

"There's nothing wrong with his truck, he wouldn't just run away like this without a reason." Everest lifts her head staring into Jake's eyes. "Something doesn't feel right Jake, I'm worried something bad happened to him." She says concern filling her voice.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! I hope you liked it! Sorry about the long wait, I've had Writer's Block.**


End file.
